Illusion
by TheConflagration
Summary: Neji and Naruto has been together for some time now. Sasuke wants Naruto back but he is too coward. Then one night when two of their friends set out for a secret plan, luck comes to him. Now all Sasuke needs to do is to grab that chance...


I – Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke knew perfectly well that a person can never force himself to love someone. Because love comes naturally, he said to himself a million times already. Even so, his actions show quite the opposite of what he believes, perhaps because in the bottom of his heart he still has faith in miracles, and that on this one impossible dream he still hopes for it to come true. And so Uchiha Sasuke, closed his doors to people, even to himself many times, but not to one particular person.

The Uchiha did not even notice his hand rush above his chest in a vain attempt to prevent his heart from shattering into a million pieces. What he felt about what he just saw—no word could ever describe it fully. Grief would be too pale; wrath would be too weak; envy would simply be inadequate. He asked himself how he could bare such sight, how he could still stand on his feet, and how he could still linger there on that shaded spot behind a big oak tree close to the river bank. Despite this, he held himself, neither in courage nor acceptance—for there will never be such, he swore to himself—and continued watching his love, Uzumaki Naruto, and the Hyuuga boy, Neji.

He has always been a keen observant. With his sharingan he could almost see everything, every hand seal a ninja does, every move a person makes. Once he set his eyes on something, there's nothing that his eyes would miss. They were his prized possession, his only pride; but now he would gladly give everything just to lose it, for he has become a reluctant stalker, and every time the Hyuuga boy takes Naruto's hand in his own, Sasuke sees it, and because every time Naruto closes his eyes to relish the sensation, as Neji puts his mouth on his, Sasuke witnesses it. And it kills him.

Uchiha Sasuke sometimes wish that he were that Hyuuga boy, he even imagines himself as Neji, when he follows the pair as they walked together in the outskirts of Konoha to see stars at the night sky. And when they gaze at each other's eyes, Uchiha Sasuke dreams of himself in Neji's place, admiring Naruto's beautiful sapphire eyes like no one else's. He usually imagines Naruto coming to him, reaching for his hand and putting them on his heart, like the way he does to Neji to make him feel his heart beat. He also pictures Naruto in his mind, whispering in his ear about how he thinks of him and how he returns his feelings, in the same manner that he makes when that Hyuuga boy is in front of him. Also, many times he imagines himself delighting in the softness of Naruto's wet, pink lips caressing his own. And it just drives him crazy afterwards, when he remembers that he is merely fantasizing. Many times the Uchiha wished desperately for himself to just escape these thoughts and simply forget about them, because sometimes he just could not bear the pain of the turth; but most of the time, he wished that the Hyuuga boy was dead, because if he were, then Sasuke could have his one true love for himself.

Uchiha Sasuke could not recall no matter how hard he tried when he began desiring Naruto for himself, as someone who is so much more than just a best friend, though he remembers an incident when he was very terrified of the thought of losing him. This was during their mission in Mist where he, out of instinct, took the enemy's blows to save Naruto who was unconscious and terribly hurt behind him. He could not endure seeing Naruto hurting, and during that time he had just realized that it was more complex than pity, but still could not identify specifically what it was. Nevertheless, he made up his mind that while he was alive, nothing can touch Naruto.

Eventually, he realized what that feeling was exactly. But he had been a coward; he kept his feelings to himself despite the fact that Naruto had told him then that he liked him. That was many years ago, and each passing day makes Sasuke's pain of regret even more unbearable. And so at the moment Uchiha Sasuke learned about the secret relationship of Naruto and the Hyuuga boy, the first thing that entered his mind was to take a sharpened kunai and plunge it into his broken heart.

II – Uzumaki Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto has just put down the telephone. He could not help smiling at the words the person who was at the other line said a while ago, "I miss you so much I'm thinking of canceling this stupid mission already and get home to you". The other has only been away since yesterday. Naruto had said what the other wanted to hear, and he could then almost see his love smile as he listened intently to ever-so-familiar lines, "I love you, and I don't think I can feel like this towards anyone else more than I do with you." He had never really thought he'd be able to honestly say that to anyone, not even to Sasuke when he still liked with him. Perhaps the Hyuuga and Naruto were truly 'destined' for each other, as Neji always makes the other remember.

He heard water splash inside the bathroom and was quickly reminded of what he has supposed to do. He rushed to the drawers and pulled out two white bath towels. It was a particularly warm night, and the coldness of water was the only solution for him to get at least a few hours of sleep. Before stepping inside the bath, he switched on the stereo and took the CD that had been lying next to it, put it in the tray and pushed the play button. Beside the bath tub he undressed, throwing his clothes into the laundry bin at the far corner of the tiled room. It was a particularly warm night, and the coldness of water…

Hair on his skin suddenly stood up, and his arms were covered with goose bumps. A flash of pale yellow which was quickly followed by a blur of pink had passed the corner of his eye. Instinctively, he turned to the window high on the wall where he saw it. Nothing. His goose bumps remained on his arms. Unconsciously, he prayed that nothing bad would happen that night and placed his feet one after the other in the cool water. He settled down, his head resting on the smooth edge of the white marble. He could hear the music well from there but for some reason he could not find the desire to sing.

Naruto thought of Neji. Never had he felt that much loved by someone before. He had realized that he started living life when they became together. Neji described it as 'fate', or 'destiny'. Naruto was never one for 'destiny', but in theirs specifically, he believed him, and he still does. He'd rather die than go against that one particular 'destiny'.

Fifteen minutes in the bath tub. Finally, Naruto decided to get up and go to bed then for real, and besides, he was successfully feeling a little sleepy… He gripped the sides of the bath tub to stand but suddenly he froze, a heavy blow had just hit his body, and his slight sleepiness plunged to faint death; still conscious though, he willed himself to stay awake, but it was useless. He was sure that his eyes were open, but he saw only darkness. He waited for something to happen. A faint rustle, then an anxious whisper, were heard outside, just right at the other side of the bathroom wall. And Naruto fell to something like deathly slumber.

III – Haruno Sakura

It was her best friend after all. And her best friend uses her mind (and in different ways). So it must be just right to come with her that night, even just to take care of her body, and to consent to what she was about to perform. Besides, it might be the last time she could help her become a little happy. And after that, when Ino has left Konoha for good, there will be no more contact, no more chances to be of any use to her, to repay her for all the favors she did for her. So Haruno Sakura agreed to come with her and watch over her best friend's body while her mind and soul possesses another's in order to do something which she had been thinking of for so many years already. It was all carefully planned out – the place, the person, the lines to say.

Haruno Sakura heard the faint music coming from behind the wall in which they were standing, and then very softly, the sound of something submerging under water which was quickly followed by another. He must be bathing in the tub, she thought. "Ino you must hurry… He might drown in the tub while you're performing the transfer." "I know, I'll do it as quickly as I can." But the jutsu took a lot of time, being a little complicated, and Ino had decided to run the more complex one so as to allow it to last a little longer than usual. Sakura became worried about Naruto. She knew that at that kind of situation, something bad is not impossible to happen. "Ino hurry up…" Sakura peeked into the window, "it looks like he passed out already, but fortunately he's sitting still."

Yamanaka Ino formed the last string of hand seals, looking at Sakura intently. Sakura stood ready. Ino stopped moving her hands, "Three, two, one." Her body fell into Sakura's waiting arms.

IV – Yamanaka Ino

The coldness of the water and the feeling of nakedness jolted Naruto awake. A boy's body feels very strange, it was the first time… He looked at his hands, they were wrinkled because of being soaked for too long. The jutsu must have worked successfully, he thought, and a smile appeared on his face. He touched his cheeks. A small hand mirror was lying on the table nearby, instantly, he grabbed it and looked at the face staring back. Everything is going right so far. Now, time to resume the plan. He took his legs and swung them out the tub. Knees still wobbly, he slowly walked outside the bath tub, not noticing he had not dried his body, and then when he remembered, he went back inside and looked for a towel. Two hung on the wall.

When Naruto has dressed, he went to the back of the house and helped Sakura carry Ino's body inside where they laid Ino's body on the bed. It felt odd to look at the blonde girl. Naruto walked to the door and looked at Sakura who was now lying beside Ino's sleeping form tucked beneath sheets, "Please take care of everything, I'll come back after an hour." He looked at is wrist watch: something near midnight. Sakura nodded in response. She was very nervous, but she cannot do anything now. She wanted her best friend some happiness, even if it were only for that night. "Wait, Ino, don't do anything stupid or something not in the plan, okay?" Naruto smiled. "Thanks Sakura… No, I won't do anything stupid…" And he walked away. Sakura closed the bedside lamp and slept.

Naruto stood in front of the Uchiha Mansion gate. The place was incredibly huge. It must be really lonely for Sasuke to live there by himself, he thought, if only he had noticed her, then he would have had someone to stay with him in that lonesome manor. Light was coming from one window at the far left – he must be awake. He rang the door bell once and waited. He knew it would take a little while before he gets to the gate. Suddenly, from the intercom which he didn't notice existed, came Sasuke's cold, serious voice. "Who is it?" "Sasuke, it's me."

V – Uchiha Sasuke

He did not expect his heart to pound this hard at this kind of situation. Truth is, he had not expected something like this to even happen. Hands on his mouth, he tried to think whether this was a trap, or his mind was merely playing games with him, or it was simply true, that Naruto was at his gate now, minutes before midnight, for apparently no reason at all – he sounded too calm. But that voice that had just answered him from the intercom sounded absolutely like Naruto, and that face on the screen is definitely Naruto's. His blond hair, whisker-like marks on both cheeks, those sapphire blue eyes… He struggled to think what to do. He even felt stupid for being so nervous. He rushed to his closet, took a shirt and a pair of pants. He had just come from the shower and his hair was still dripping wet. Sasuke stopped dead in the middle of his room. Maybe it was a hallucination? He strode to the wall beside the door and pressed the intercom button… he did not speak though. Naruto's face was still there, waiting patiently for him to let him in. No. I was not hallucinating. But how could not he sense his chakra? Surely, for someone as strong as Naruto's chakra, and especially Naruto, he would feel it coming from a mile away… Instead, he felt the chakra of someone he knew from school… Another look at the screen before getting out of the mansion… it is Naruto.

He almost ran. His hand somewhat trembling, he lifted the bar and pulled open the wood-and-iron gate. There Naruto stood patiently, his back on Sasuke. When he turned, it was his bright blue eyes that Sasuke saw. And he just looked at them for a while, still wondering whether he was dreaming or not. His stomach suddenly felt uneasy. And then, the blond boy let himself in, seeing Sasuke is not going to offer him at all. Sasuke moved aside though, and closed the gate behind them. Again, Naruto's back was on Sasuke. Sasuke could not think straight. How could he come here at this time? I swear, if his skin touches mine, I might not be able to stop myself… However, Naruto looked a little different: his hair was combed strangely – reminding him of some girl classmate - strands almost covering the right side of his face, unlike the usual spiky, messy, un-combed look. But it was still Naruto, he thought. It's still Naruto, my Naruto…

"There's something very important I must tell you."

"Let's… get inside."

Naruto followed him inside the mansion. The other however, could not stop the frantic beating of his heart. Where was Neji? Does he know that Naruto is here, with him, alone in his house, and at almost midnight? What was this important thing he has to tell him? Was it something he has been waiting for? Could this be the chance to make up for his past mistakes?

_I swear, if his skin touches mine…_

"What is it?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He had been keeping away from him since he came here. He stood up from where he was sitting and sat beside Sasuke at the couch in the receiving room. He felt Sasuke flinch but did not move away. The other swallowed before asking again, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I want to thank you for everything… maybe you don't even know how… how much you mean to me… but I owe you this strength I now have… I would never be this strong if it weren't because of you. Everytime you …"

…_rejected me… _Naruto completed the sentence in his mind… _I struggled to become stronger…_

Why is Naruto saying this? Sasuke looked at the other confusedly

"Please Sasuke, take care of yourself… you may not know this, but a lot of people love you… including me. So please be happy… I'm very sure that this will be the last time we see each other again…"

That was not in the plan. Naruto closed his mouth and looked aghast. He was just supposed to take a last look at Sasuke, and tell him to be happy… nothing more. "I… must leave now." Naruto stood up, and took to leave, but a hand suddenly pulled his wrist and he was forced back to sit down.

"How can I be happy when you're saying crap like this?" There was no stopping now. Sasuke looked at Naruto, angered by the situation they were in, but more than that, he was extremely frightened. "How can I be happy?" He almost shouted at the other boy. Why is he telling these things? Why is he even here at this time, perhaps without Neji's knowledge? There is a reason behind this…

And then Sasuke looked at his hand. It was tightly holding the other boy's wrist, their skins touching… His heart skipped a beat. Never had he been this close to Naruto since his rescue which was almost years ago… he remembered how it felt when Naruto covered his half-dead body from Itachi's jutsus… _I swear…_

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts. He let go of Naruto's wrist and prayed that it was just his imagination, but then it rang again and he thought had to answer it fast before Naruto stands up again. He left the room and rushed to the intercom. He pushed the button and saw his former teammate Haruno Sakura. "What are you doing here? What do you want, Sakura?" "Sasuke… I … I was just wondering, is Naruto there?" _How could she know that?_ "Did he say he's coming here?" _I must know if Ino's there, she's already half-an-hour late… the jutsu might wear off… but he sounds suspicious… _"N… no…" "Then he's not here, Sakura, goodbye." "Wait, Sasuke!" Sasuke switched off the intercom, and ran back to where Naruto was. He was still there, sitting on the couch. _He is not here for no reason at all…_

Naruto looked at his wristwatch. He completely forgot the time, now he must really leave. That must be Sakura looking for him.

"Sasuke who was that?"

"Just a neighbor."

He sat back on the couch near Naruto. _He is here for a reason… he just does not know how to say it… _Naruto looked at Sasuke. And Sasuke's heart beat faster, he could feel sweat forming on his forehead… _if he's not doing anything… then…_

"Why are you here? You did not come here just to say that kind of shit? Why?"

"I've said what I wanted to say, Sasuke, I must leave now."

"You are not leaving until you tell me why you came." And then his hand held his again, this time far much tighter.

"Sasuke, this is goodbye." Naruto tried to shake off Sasuke's tight grip but it was futile. Then suddenly he felt it being pinned to the couch and beside his head, while Sasuke stood in front of him leaning down close to his face, his eyes brimming with anger and confusion and fear.

Alarm washed over Naruto like cold water. "Sasuke, I--" A pair of lips stopped Naruto from saying anything more. Slowly, an arm snaked to his back and was wrapped by it immediately. His body was forced close to Sasuke's as the kiss became deeper and deeper.

She had always imagined how it felt to be kissed by Sasuke and now… Just this once… before he leaves him forever… she will deal with the consequences later, or more accurately, Naruto… Naruto!

Naruto's eyes opened abruptly, and he pushed Sasuke away with all his might right after he felt Sasuke's tongue brushing his own.

_You did not come here for no reason… at this time of day… without your lover's knowledge…_

Sasuke stood up and took Naruto's hand.

Naruto suddenly woke up and immediately felt awfully strange. It was very dark, he was lying on a bed that was surely not his, his skin was covered in sweat, and the room was totally unfamiliar. And he was embracing someone that was on top of him, head right beside his, mouth kissing his neck, naked and panting. His lower body was sore, his own legs spread apart and numb. He is not in his and Neji's home, and this is definitely not Neji. He pushed the stranger recklessly. Looking at his face, he felt tears of fear and sorrow well in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly. He looked at Naruto and his eyes brimmed with terror. Sasuke was very confused and nervous. _He seemed to want this just a while ago, but now, he seemed to be a completely different person… _Suddenly, Naruto pushed and pushed him but Sasuke fought back by pinning his wrists above his head and staying between the others thighs. Naruto struggled to free himself but found his limbs too weak…

"What are you doing to me? Sasuke! Stop it!" Tears streamed down his cheeks and Sasuke could not help feeling pity for Naruto. He felt his own voice break as he tried to calm Naruto down.

"Don't cry, please. I thought you…" Sasuke slowly leaned to Naruto's until their lips softly met. "You should know…"

Naruto's mind was blacking out again, he felt his body froze and he could not do anything to stop it, he could not move anymore, his body was not his anymore… it was like what he felt at the bath tub… _Sasuke, what's that I should know? _A deathly slumber snatched him again.

"…that I love you… I've wanted you for a long time." And he kissed Naruto more. The other seemed to finally understand what he felt and responded.

VII – Yamanaka Ino

_I must not let that happen again._

I must not let this jutsu fade until I finish this.

Naruto did not sleep even when Sasuke had lain down beside him in sweet slumber. He waited until he was sure that Sasuke would not wake even if he moved. It was almost dawn.

From the bedside table, Naruto took a pen and paper and wrote a letter to Sasuke. Then he looked around for his clothes but strangely, could not find them. He went to Sasuke's bathroom and found his pair of jeans and t-shirt right at the bottom of the water-filled bath tub. _He wanted to make sure he would not leave after what happened. _There's no other way, so Naruto put on Sasuke's clothes and quickly left.

When he reached his house, Sakura was waiting at his bedroom doorway. Her eyes red from lack of sleep, and perhaps, worry and fear. There definitely also was anger in them. Her lips twitched as she spoke.

"Let's get your body out of here fast, before the sun rises."

They hastily carried Ino's body behind a growth of bushes at Naruto's back yard.

"I'll be by in a minute."

Naruto then went back to his room and made a number of releasing hand-seals. The last gave him an invisible blow on his already aching body and he was quickly put to sleep, feeling extremely exhausted and painful all over.

Beside Sakura, Ino woke up immediately after Naruto fell asleep.

"Sakura…"

Tears filled Sakura's eyes. It was too late when she realized what she just did. Ino held her red cheek, stung by Sakura's forceful slap.

"What did you do to Naruto, Ino? How could you?"

"I'm sorry Sakura…"

"No, not to me Ino, to Naruto… How could you be so reckless?" Sakura cried as Ino wrapped her aching arms around her friend's trembling shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

This is the first part of a story which I haven't really finished. **_Please submit a review_** after you've read it. I'd like to know if you want it to finish as a NejiNaru or a SasuNaru. And, maybe you'd like to know what happens when Naruto realizes just what he did... 


End file.
